Since the advent of modem telephony users of telephones have been burdened by unwanted and unsolicited telephone calls. In recent times telephone based commercial solicitations have exasperated this problem because telephone solicitors, also known as telemarketers, place calls to unsuspecting users at all hours of the day.
Systems have been developed for blocking or intercepting calls from telephone solicitors where the solicitor does not provide a telephone directory number or where the solicitor blocks caller identification for solicitor communication attempts. For example the caller identification for such telephone solicitors is often rendered as ‘Private’, ‘Out of Area’, ‘Unavailable’ or ‘Blocked’ etc. However such systems are ineffective at intercepting calls from undesired calling parties when the calling party does allow caller identification because the undesired call is allowed to come through to the called party. The called party then has no means of notifying the calling party not to call again unless the called party answers the phone and hears an initial marketing pitch. If a machine is utilized to make the call, the called party may experience another ringing telephone interruption only to answer to silence on the calling end with no opportunity to tell the caller not to call again. Although caller identification technology reveals who the caller is and undesired calls may be ignored, the caller is likely to call again unless told not to call again. Thus, the interruption of a ringing telephone from the same undesired telemarketers is not permanently resolved.
Accordingly there is an unaddressed need in the industry to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.